


Tender Loving Care

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Insecurity, Lucifer sings Juice Newton, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: “Making Love” isn’t a dirty phrase, but can Sam and Gabriel convince Lucifer of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are plot bunny food...don’t forget to feed the Buns.

 

 

It was no secret among the trio that Lucifer loved rough, dominating sex, whether he was the top or bottom. He loved the carnality of it, the heavy breathing, the choked out gasps. He loved it all, and his mates knew it. In fact, the entire Host probably knew about it. 

But what Lucifer kept to himself was the fact that with the rough dominating sex, the sex that left him sore, the sex that left deep marks on him, he could feel like he was paying his penance for his sins. It wasn’t a punishment, per se, but each and every hard thrust, each and every growl and lust filled comment, and with every mark left on his Vessel’s skin, he felt a little bit closer to redemption each time. He couldn’t handle the gentle love making, it was a little easier with Gabriel, but still a bit difficult. The whole lovemaking business, he felt, wasn’t for him. That was for people who were good and pure, like Sam and Gabriel. Not for filthy heathens like himself. It left him too open, too vulnerable. And for the oldest of the trio, that just wouldn’t do. 

The three of them, Gabriel, Lucifer and Sam had taken the first afternoon Sam had returned to the bunker to watch a movie after nearly six weeks of the Winchesters being on the road traveling from one hunt to another. They’d been watching Titanic when Sam noticed Lucifer become withdrawn during the love scene in the old model car. Glancing over at the angel, Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Everything alright, Luc’?” he whispered so as not to disturb Gabriel’s viewing. 

Lucifer jumped at Sam’s touch, but nodded. “Yeah, everything’s alright.” he whispered back. To distract himself from the lovemaking scene, he looked down and grabbed his soda, chugging it. 

Sam looked between Lucifer and the screen, trying to figure out Lucifer’s mood. “Then why are you drinking that like a man just freed from the desert?”

“No reason!” Lucifer said hurriedly, setting his soda down too fast. It sloshed and spilled over his hand. He hastily wiped it on his jeans, not meeting Sam’s eyes. 

Gabriel was brought out of the movie watching zone when he hears the clink of the can on the table. “What’s up? Are we giving up on the movie?”

“No, we’re not.” Lucifer said quickly. Now he was avoiding both of his mates’ eyes and he focused on the TV, hand clenching as the woman on the tv slid her hand down the steamy window.

Sam grabbed the remote and paused the movie, then turned to Lucifer as Gabriel leaned forward to see his brother. “Luc’, you’re looking like someone is about to scold you. What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, Luci. What’s got you freaking out?”

“I’m not freaking out!” Lucifer’s voice rose about half an octave in the midst of his protest. “I’m fine. I’m good.” His left hand trembled as he spoke, a sure sign of his nervousness. “Let’s just...keep watching, okay?” 

“No.” Sam set the remote on the sofa between him and Gabriel. 

“We’re not blind, Luci. Something is bugging you. Now spill.” Gabriel added with a look of concern. 

“Nothing!” Lucifer was now climbing over the back of the sofa. He couldn’t tell his mates. He couldn’t. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.”

Seeing that their questioning was making everything worse, Sam grabbed the remote and started the movie again. “Fine.” he said tersely as he starts watching once again. 

Gabriel gawked at Sam, not believing that the hunter was letting this slide. When he went to press the issue, Sam shook his head. “He said he’s fine. So he’s fine.”

Lucifer settled back on the couch with a look that crossed between I’m nauseated and I’m okay and looked at everywhere but the TV until the scene was over, feeling extraordinarily vulnerable. When the sex scene ended he got up and left the living room, making his way to the nest and shutting the door. Leaning up against it to prevent his mates from getting in (for now) he sat down and tried to squash the feelings. 

Gabriel scowled at Sam when Lucifer left the room. “Are you going after him?” he hissed at the human. 

“No.” Sam said flatly and didn’t divert his attention from the screen. 

“No? We’re just going to let him stomp off and spiral into whatever quagmire of dark shit he’s got swirling in that head of his?” Gabriel asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe that Sam Winchester, the man who never let them get away with closing themselves off was just going to sit like a lump and do nothing. 

“When he’s ready to talk he will. If we force him, we’ll end up pulling the gear from the closet and that won’t be productive in the least bit.” Sam took Gabriel’s hand and tugged the angel to his side. “Just relax and watch the movie for now.”

Lucifer came out about forty five minutes later, having changed into his “comfy” clothes that everyone had come to assume meant that Lucifer was upset and not wanting to talk about whatever was upsetting him but needing comfort for whatever reason. His eyes looked a little red, as if he had been crying. He didn’t speak, just climbed into Sam’s and Gabriel’s laps, squashing his face into Sam’s chest. He gave a quiet sniffle. 

As soon as Lucifer was in his lap, Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head while Gabriel rubbed his calves. “Want to talk about it, Sweetheart?” Sam murmured with his lips pressed to the angel’s hair. 

Lucifer shook his head, nipping Sam’s jaw in reprimand for the pet name, giving another sniffle in the process. 

“Biter.” Sam teased with a gentle smile. 

Gabriel huffed out a small laugh at his brother’s antics and wanting to break the heavy atmosphere he turned to Sam with a smirk. “Sammy, will you draw me like one of your French girls?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes good naturedly and cuddled more into Sam, keeping his face hidden. 

“Only if you’re keen on being a stick figure.” Sam chuckled. “I can’t draw to save my life unless it’s a sigil.”

Lucifer found himself fascinated with a string on Sam’s shirt, and he began unravelling it, keeping his eyes focused on that. 

“Stick figures are sexy. Just ask the modeling industry.” Gabriel said as he watched Lucifer pick apart Sam’s shirt. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled the string from Lucifer’s grasp and took hold of his hand. “Sure, because looking like a half starved Barbie doll is hot.”

Lucifer pouted at the loss of his string and held Sam’s hand loosely, still feeling a bit vulnerable from earlier. 

“See, you’ve fallen victim to modern marketing.” Gabriel teased as he pressed up against Sam’s side. “Next you’ll be trying to give us diamonds, chocolates and trying to make slow passionate love to us... On second thought that doesn’t sound half bad.” 

“Hmmm maybe I should keep that in mind for our anniversary. Although I’m not exactly stocked up on the cash for diamonds but chocolate and making love I can do.” Sam said as he kissed Gabriel’s temple and then Lucifer’s forehead. 

Lucifer valiantly shook his head, giving a soft, barely there whimper at the thought of being made love to, and he hid his face away again, his body trembling. No. No. They can’t. Not to me. Not worthy. Not good enough. 

Sam craned his neck back to look at the angel in his lap, his arms tightening when he felt the trembling. “Luci? What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam’s hand, willing himself to stop shaking. He shook his head, giving the nonverbal cue of nothing’s wrong. 

Gabriel gave his brother a shrewd look as he watched him. He replayed the evening over in his mind and then it clicks. The love scene in the movie and their comments about their anniversary. “Lucifer Morningstar, are you afraid of making love with us?” 

Lucifer froze, everything going ramrod still as he heard Gabriel figure everything out. “Wh...what?” he croaked, his voice raspy from earlier crying. “Don’t be ridiculous.” His body language, however, told both of his mates everything that they needed to know.

Sam reached under Lucifer’s chin, lifting it to look at him. “It’s not ridiculous. It’s a good question. Are you?”

Lucifer’s lower lip wobbled, unable to lie to his mates any longer. “‘M sorry,” he whimpered, tears starting to slide down his face. 

“Oh Luci, it’s okay.” Gabriel said as he wiped away the tears on his brother’s face. “Is there a reason you don’t like it slow and sweet?”

Lucifer winced at the final word of the question. “N-n-n-not a g-g-g-good one,” he stuttered. 

Sam rubbed his hand along Lucifer’s back, soothingly. “Then give us the not good reason.” 

Lucifer hiccuped. “V-v-v-vulnerable,” he managed to stammer, lowering his eyes down and away. “N-n-n-not-” he coughed, not wanting to say the words, knowing his mates would protest and tell him that he is worthy. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, upset that he was crying and over something so stupid. “N-n-n-not w-w-worthy of it.” he finally finished. “B-b-but I know you g-g-guys don’ think the s-s-same as I d-do ‘nd it’s s-s-stupid tha’ I t-t-think t-t-that.” His chest hurt from trying to hold back the tears and he squirmed in Sam’s lap, a sure sign that he was feeling vulnerable and trying to escape it. “‘M sorry” he repeated.

Sam rubbed the pad of his thumb along Lucifer’s chin. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Luc’.”

“He’s right.” Gabriel brushed the hair off his brother’s forehead. “And so what if you don’t like it slow and sweet. Some people don’t. The important thing is that you feel loved by those you're with.”

Lucifer gave a choked sob and rubbed his chest. It hurt from the effort of holding his tears in, and from trying to tell them it’s not that he doesn’t like it, it’s more of a self-worth issue. He shook his head and coughed.

Sam shushed the crying angel in his lap, rubbing his back and holding him close. “Shh, it’s okay, baby.” he soothed, using the nickname that he rarely used outside of Lucifer’s regression. “It’s okay. We’re here. We understand.”

Lucifer whined and squirming even more as he tried to communicate the issue. Focusing his gaze on his brother, he took a deep breath and said a single word that he thought would help him understand why it’s not a dislike issue. 

“Blade.” 

Gabriel sighed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Lucifer’s. “Oh Heylel, you couldn’t be more wrong. You are deserving and worth every ounce of love we have for you. In and out of the bedroom.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and nestled his nose on top of Gabriel’s. “Know so.” he whispered. “Don’t feel so.” 

“Then I’ll feel it for both of us until you can feel worthy for yourself.” Gabriel whispered to him.

“Don’t have to.” Lucifer said softly, reaching out for Gabriel’s hand. “Don’t have to do that for me.” 

“No, I don’t.” Gabriel threaded their fingers together and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “But I want to.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked in an almost broken voice. 

“Because..” Gabriel lifted their hands and pressed it to his chest. “You’re mine like I’m yours. Our graces bound like no others before us and I take care of what’s mine and as an added bonus, we have Sam. We take care of each other. Just like we promised.”

Lucifer nodded and hung his head, a little exhausted from what had happened and he nosed into Gabriel’s face. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel replied as he kissed his brother’s cheek. 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, holding both of them close. “Okay.” He murmured. “Now how about we watch the movie and you can be squished between Gabe and me?”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Sam. “‘kay”

Sam and Gabriel shuffle away from one another to make room for their third. Gabriel pulled the popcorn bowl back into his lap and grabbed a handful. 

Lucifer curled up and allowed the movie and the companionship to soothe him and almost rock him as he closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

As the movie ended, nearly an hour later, Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation. “She couldn’t have moved over?! That headboard was big enough for both their skinny asses.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement and shook his head, glaring at the TV. “It might also have to do with that song.” he grumbled. “Or her voice. Father make her shut up.”

Sam sniffed and tried to sneakily wipe away the tear in the corner of his eye. “It wasn’t a matter of the size of the raft but buoyancy and weight. They both would have drowned if the board sank.”

“Are you actually crying about this depravity?” Lucifer asked in horror. 

Sam pointed at the TV, looking a bit insulted by Lucifer’s statement. “He DIED! Sacrificed himself for her. How is it you two aren’t crying?”

“Because it wasn’t really that depressing, the buoyancy would’ve been fine, the weight would’ve held up and she couldn’t be bothered to move her scrawny, sprawled ass over, therefore death?” Lucifer mentioned. 

“Not to mention the last twenty minutes was drawn out way too long.” Gabriel joined in. “I didn’t need a minute by minute account of the ship sinking.”

“And did I mention the song?” Lucifer pressed. “DAD that’s ear grating. I’d rather listen to a man get torn apart by rabid wolverines than that.” 

Gabriel smirked at Sam and they both started to sing. “Near...far...wherever you are….” Unfortunately, where Gabriel was on pitch, Sam wasn’t quite there. 

Lucifer groaned. “No.” He sighed and looked at his mates. “Do you want a love song or something?” 

“Don’t you like our singing?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. 

Lucifer smiled and looked adoringly at his mates. “You two got the wrong song. You let the Angel of Music handle this.” 

“And what song would that be, Luc’?” Sam asked as he turn in his seat to face the pair of them. 

Lucifer chuckled. “There’ll be no strings to bind your hands, not when my love can bind your heart.”

Gabriel let out a snicker that he quickly covered by biting his bottom lip. 

“There’s no need to take a stand, for it was I who chose to start. I see no reason to take me home... I’m old enough to face the dawn.” Lucifer smiled as he leaned into Sam. “Just call me angel of the morning, angel... Just touch my cheek before you leave me baby...” 

Smiling, Sam dropped a kiss to Lucifer’s shoulder and softly sang the chorus along with him, Gabriel joining in shortly after. Unnoticed by the trio was Castiel dragging an indignant Dean away from the hall leading to the same sitting area. “But Cas, it’s criminal to be singing that song. No self respecting brothers of mine should be singing Juice Newton.”

Castiel stopped and turned to face the hunter. “Strong words for someone who I know for a fact enjoys love ballads.” 

“Power Ballads, Cas. They’re called Power Ballads.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, looking more like a child than a full grown man. 

The dark haired angel pecked him on the cheek, sweetly and knowingly smirked at the hunter. “Love is powerful. Wouldn’t you say?”

The chorus of the song could be heard drifting down the halls as Castiel led Dean away. “Just call me angel, of the morning, angel...”    
  



End file.
